Mikami y El demonio de las mil almas
by yuri-potter
Summary: Esta historia trata de un nuevo y poderoso demonio que ataca a Mikami, con el que se tendrá que enfrentar, Que? La mama de Mikami regresa? Un nuevo prometido de Mikami? una caja maldita? descubran que pasara con Mikami en esta New Aventura!
1. Un Cofre y una carta?

**MIKAMI **

**La caza fantasmas**

**Y **

**El demonio de las mil almas**

**Era una tarde tranquila, el viento soplaba dejando una suave frisa correr, en la oficina de Mikami, la exitosa caza fantasmas, descasaba la susodicha en su sofá muy tranquilamente. **

**Le había hablado a Yokoshima por teléfono para que fuera a recoger un encargo en la tienda de Yakuchín.**

**-No entiendo porque mikami me trata como su gato, siempre es lo mismo. ****–**** Dijo esto entrando a la tienda de Yakushin. ****–****Hola? Yakushin?-**

**Yakushin sale detrás del mostrador.**

**-Si?, Ah, eres tu Yonoshima, si espera, aquí tengo lo que me pidió Mikami.-Se va y vuelve con un cofre antiguo y una llave oxidada. ****–****Aquí está lo que me pidió, el cofre de las mil voces y la llave para abrir la llave del silencio. Algo mas? ****–**

**Yokoshima ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, tenia ya 21 años ya era todo un hombre y pues tenia un asunto que venia pensando desde hace mucho tiempo y que en su cabeza lo atormentaba día y noche.**

**-Ammm Yakushin,creo que hay algo mas. ****–****Dijo recargándose en el mostrador. ****–**** Mira, yo ya tengo suficiente edad para como lo que te voy a decir. Mira, el asunto es que le quiero pedir matrimonio a Mikami. ****–**** Dijo esto muy serio .**

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!! QUE TU LE QUIERES PEDIR A MIKAMI QUE SE CASE CONTIGO!! ****–****Dijo Yakushin cayéndose de su mesedora. ****–**** Pero muchacho! Con que piensas comprarle la sortija! Tu ganas muy poco! ****–**

**-Lo se, por eso pido tu ayuda Yakushin, ayudame a pagar el anillo de compromiso para Mikami. ****–**** Dijo Yokoshima haciendo una suplica con las manos.**

**-No! De ninguna manera! No tienes ni con que pagarme la sortija muchacho! ****–**

**-Maldición! Lo sé pero , la amo haría lo que fuera por poderle comprar un anillo digno de ella.**

**-Lo siento muchacho, pero si no me puedes pagar no te daré nada.**

**-Vaya! Viejo tacaño no te tientas ni de un pobre muchacho sin dinero.**

**-Ñaca ñaca el dinero es muy valioso jijijiji**

**-Maldito viejo decrépito – susurró Yokoshima y se marcha de la tienda.**

**-Maldición, donde voy a conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprarle un anillo a Mikami ... Eso es!! Emi y Meiko!! Ellas me podrían ayudar!! Pero primero, tengo que ir a entregarle esto a Mikami que por cierto no tengo ni la menor idea de que va a hacer con esto.**

**En la oficina de Mikami.**

**-¿Porque se tarda tanto ese tarado de Yokoshima? ¿Qué estará haciendo?**

**-Ya no ah de tardar querida Mikami, de seguro se detuvo en algún lugar a ver algo. – dijo Okinu muy tranquila.**

**-Eres muy noble pequeña Okinu, pero el depravado ese ah de estar viendo mujeres como de costumbre! – Dijo Mikami muy enfadada o mas bien dicho histérica.**

**-Mikami, pero porque siempre te enojas por que Yokoshima vea a otras muchachas?, acaso estas interesada en el? –Dijo Okinu un poco sonrojada y a la vez triste, cosa que Mikami no notó.**

**-¿Queee!! Yo interesada en ese pervertido!! Estás delirando Okinu!! –Dijo Mikami un poco sonrojada.**

**-Ya llegé!! Mikami!! –Dijo Yokoshima ingresando en la oficina.**

**-Ya era hora! ¿Qué estabas haciendo que te tardaste tanto?–Dijo Mikami arrebatándole el paquete de las manos. **

**- Eh, bueno... yo... pues me quedé a charlar con Yakuchin un rato jeje – Se escurre una típica gota de sudor sobre su frente.**

**-QUEEEE? Y de cuando aca tu te quedas hablando con Yakushin!?**

**-Eh, a bueno ee... Dijo Yokoshima muy nervioso**

**-Bueno que!? Ahora que te dio ese enano!**

**-No! Nada nada! No me dio nada te lo juro!**

**-Mmmmm... está bien –dijo Mikami con un poco de duda. – Bien, veamos que es lo que hay dentro de este cofre... –**

**De pronto, entra Okinu y dice:**

**-Mikami! Mikami! Te llegó una carta!**

**-¿Una carta? ¿Una carta de quien?**

**- De tu mama!**

**-QUEEEEEEEEEE!! –gritaron Mikami y Yokoshima al mismo tiempo.**

**-Si, mira firma Michie Mikami. –**

**- ...OO – Mikami queda sin palabras viendo el sobre donde venia la carta. Ah quedado en Shock.**

**-Mikami... Mikami!! MIKAMIIII!! – La sarandea Yokoshima**

**-AAAAAH!!**

**Mikami abre muy desesperada el sobre que contenía la carta y la lee con mucha atención.**

"_**Querida Reiko, Te escribo esta carta para decirte que voy a estar unos días en Tokio por asuntos de negocios, solo espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver que será muy pronto quiero ver que ya estés casada, o si no, con un buen pretendiente nn PORQUE SI NO LO ESTAS!! ¬¬ TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!! ENTENDISTE!! **_

_**Bueno hija mía espero que te haya quedado bien claro nn **_

_**Nos Vemos Pronto!! Me saludas a tu esposo o a tu prometido! nn "**_

**Mikami queda con los ojos en blanco mientras Okinu y Yokoshima leen la carta**

_**-**_**QUEEEEEE!! –Grita Yokoshima entrando también en shock**

-**Creo que tendré que encontrar un marido antes de su llegada. – Dijo Mikami aun en shock**

**Continuará... **

**Próximo capitulo: Quien será el esposo de Mikami? Que sucederá con nuestra querida Mikami si no logra encontrar a alguien? Como será la mama de Mikami? ¿Qué habrá dentro del cofre de las mil voces? Estas y mas preguntas serán resueltas en el siguiente capitulo de Mikami y el demonio de las mil almas.**

**Seee ya!**


	2. Cofre abierto! el demonio Morlack sale!

**MIKAMI**

**La caza fantasmas**

**Y **

**El demonio de las mil almas**

**Cap 2**

**-Que vamos a hacer Mikami?-dijo Okinu**

**-No lo sé, Okinu ,pero eso lo pensaré mañana, ahora mi prioridad **

**Es ocultar bien el cofre y la llave ya que muchos secretos muy valiosos hay dentro de el. Secretos de cómo alcanzar la riqueza y la fama y como obtener los mas grandes poderes in imaginables –dijo Mikami brillándole los ojos de la emoción. – pero sin embargo todo lo bueno tiene sus consecuencias. Este cofre debe de estar bajo una maldición poderosa para al que intente abrirlo por eso tengo primero que exorcisarlo antes de abrirlo.-**

**Pero Yokoshima no estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía Mikami y al oírla decir que en ese cofre había secretos para obtener riquezas se apresuró a tomar el cofre y la llave.**

**-Con esos secretos podré ser rico y así podré comprarle el anillo más lujoso a Mikami para que se case conmigo!!. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!– Dijo Yokoshima poniendo cara de bobo y pensando mil y una tonterías.**

**En ese momento abrió la caja y una luz emergió de ella, Mikami y Okinu voltean al instante.**

**.QUEEEE!! QUE HAS HECHO INEPTO!! QUE ACASO NO ACABO DE DECIR QUE NO ABRIERAS LA CAJA !! - Dijo Mikami irradeando de rabia con una venita saltándose en su frente y palpitándole del coraje.**

**-Mi..Mi... Mikaaamiiiii lo sientoooo TT **

**De la caja seguía emanando una potente luz muy brillante, de repente se detuvo y luego salió un rayo de luz super rápido y se escuchó una risa Malévola que provenía de la caja. De esta , salió un enorme Demonio color purpura , con ojos rojos y brillantes, con cuernos retorcidos y puntiagudos , su boca era **

**enorme y de ella salían unos grandes colmillos , sus brazos eran enormes con cosas escritas como símbolos mágicos , en sus manos y pies salían unas poderosas garras y Reia incontrolablemente.**

**-Que inéptos son! Me han liberado de mi prisión!! Muajajajajaja!! Mi nombre es Morlack el demonio de las mil almas!! Jajajajaja!! **

**-Que es lo que quieres Morlack!!- dijo Mikami**

**-QUE QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO? QUIERO DESTRUIR AL MUNDO!! JAJAJAJAJAJA QUIERO SEMBRAR MIEDO Y DESTRUCCIÓN TOTAL!!-**

**-Y crees que yo lo voy a permitir? Estás muy equivocado!! Yokoshima! Mi vara divina y el talismán más Poderoso!-**

**-Síp!!- Yokoshima busca la vara divina y el talismán de 85.ooo dólares y se los entrega a Mikami. –Aquí están Mikami.-**

**.Gracias, VARA DIVINA!! Mi nombre es Reiko Mikami y te enviaré a donde perteneces!! –Mikami enfoco todo su poder espiritual en su vara divina y en el talismán.**

**-Cres que con eso me vas a poder derrotar? Jajaja no me hagas reir!! –**

**Mikami lo ataca con la vara divina pero a Morlack no le hace daño, Mikami le lanza el talismán pero ni aun asi le hace daño, Morlack lanza sus ataques contra Mikami dejándola totalmente agotada , por más que quisiera esquivar los ataques de Morlack Mikami no podía , la oficina quedó totalmente destruida.**

**-Caza fantasmas Tonta!! Te dije que no podrías vencerme!! Jajajajajaja! Luego nos veremos Reiko Mikami!!- Diciendo esto, Morlack Salió volando x el poco techo que quedaba en la oficina de Mikami.**

**-Maldito Demonio . . . – Mikami fue lo único que pudo decir ya que cayó desmayada, pero antes de que cayera al suelo Yokoshima la sostiene en sus brazos y la carga.**

**-Pobre Mikami, nunca se había enfrentado a un enemigo tan poderoso- Dijo Okinu Muy preocupada.**

**-Lo sé, creo que es mejor que la lleve a su cuarto- Dijo Yokoshima sosteniéndola con mucha delicadeza entre sus brazos.**

**-Si, tienes razón, vamos. – Okinu acompañó a Yokoshima hasta la recamara de Mikami. Yokoshima la dejó muy delicadamente sobre la cama y contemplándola con una mirada de ternura al ver como Mikami dormía plácidamente.**

**-Yokoshima, es mejor que te vayas a casa ya es muy tarde. Mañana arreglaremos todo este desastre.- dijo Okinu Muy preocupada.**

**-No Okinu, esta noche me quedaré aquí, me quedare a cuidar a Mikami .**

**-Ok PERO NO VAYAS A HACER TONTERIAS!! M OISTE YOKOSHIMA!!- Dijo Okinu Alzando la voz en forma de regaño o advertencia.**

**-No, no te apures Okinu, no haré nada malo. – Dijo Yokoshima con una cara de ternura mirando a Mikami al ver esto Okinu, supo que no estaba mintiendo y decidió ya no decirle nada mas e irse.**

**-Para lo que necesites aquí voy a estar.**

**.Si, Gracias Okinu.- **

**Yokoshima se quedó toda la noche cuidando de Mikami, durmió un rato, aun era de noche, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana abierta donde irradiaba el aire, el se levantó y se dirigió a cerrarla al voltearse Mikami se había movido un poco en la cama para estar mas cómoda, se sentó en la silla en la que estaba**

**La luz volvió a iluminar el rostro de Mikami, era perfecto pensaba Yokoshima, tenia una piel muy suave y tersa, su olor era adictivo era fascinante , se quedó un rato observándola bajo la luz de la luna, y no pudo evitar acercar su rostro con el de ella la besó, fue un beso tan dulce y tierno, con todo el amor que sentía el por ella, fue corto pero muy hermoso y lleno de amor. Al despegar su rostro de el de ella, le dio un último beso en la frente y el quedó totalmente dormido recostando su cabeza en la cama aun lado de la de ella cruzándose de brazos y usándolos como almohada.**

**Continuará. . . . . **


	3. La tormenta ah llegado

**MIKAMI**

**La caza fantasmas**

**Y **

**El demonio de las mil almas**

**Capitulo 3**

**La Tormenta ah llegado.**

Era un dia como cualquier otro, una mañana sin chiste,el suave sonido del viento , el caer de las hojas y el señor del meteorológico hablando en la radio, diciendo que a pesar de ese hermoso dia, se avecinaba una gran y fuerte…

Tormenta…

De pronto, las oscuras nubes surcaron el cielo aun iluminado por el sol, el sonido de los relámpagos se dejaron escuchar al instante, una limosina (NA:asi c escribe? XD) Color negro se estacionó frente a la oficina de Mikami.

Al parar se abrió la puerta trasera, dejando ver a unas hermosas piernas de mujer con medias obscuras y unos hermosos zapatos de tacón alto color rojo carmesí. Del auto, salió una espléndida mujer, alta, delgada y con un cuerpo muy bien formado a pesar de su edad, ella tenia el pelo color naranja como las hojas caídas en otoño, recogido en un peinado hacia atrás que dejaba al descubierto su grande frente, Era muy hermosa, y sin duda tenia un gran porte de elegancia y refínidad.

No cave dudas que ella era la madre de la grandiosa caza fantasmas Reiko Mikami.

La grandiosa Mujer se acerca con su gran porte hacia la entrada de la oficina de la caza fantasmas y "sutilmente" toca a la puerta,lo hiso tan fuerte que Mikami y Yokoshima se despertaron de un solo golpe.

-Que diablos fue eso!!- Dijo Mikami sentándose de un brinco en la cama.

-No lo se, parece que alguien está tocando la puerta.-Dijo Yokoshima igual de sorprendido.

-Quien será? ….. EH!! YOKOSHIMA K HACES TU AQUÍ EN MI HABITACION!!

-Oh!! Lo siento mi, mi mi mikami, es que anoche yo te vine a traer y creo k debí quedarme dormido.

- SI COMO NO BOLA DE PERVERTIDO!!

Yokoshima sale volando x la ventana tras ser golpeado por Mikami. En eso entra volando a la habitación Okinu muy asustada.

-Mikami… tu.. tu.. tu.. tu madre está haya abajo… ( cara de asustada)

-QUEEEE!! ESTÁ AQUÍ? AHORA?? –Dijo Mikami en shock

-Si uu

-Bien, hazla pasar y yo buscaré a Yokoshima.

-Si! –Diciendo esto Okinu se fue de la habitación y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señora Mikami.

-Oh, buenas tardes, tu debes de ser Okinu no es verdad?

-Si señora. –Dijo Okinu tratando de poner una cara buena a pesar de estar asustada.

-Oh, Excelente, pero por favor dime Michie.

- Esta bien Michie, adelante, enseguida bajara su hija con su prometido.

-Gracias querida.

La señora Mikami entró a la oficina de Mikami y se fijó en cada detalle de la habitación.

-Gusta un poco de té señora Mikami?

-Si, por favor. Si eres tan amable.

-Enseguida vengo.

Okinu se retiró de la habitación , mientras que Mikami en su habitación le explicaba a Yokoshima el plan siniestro que planeaba.

-Escúchame bien Yokoshima, bajaremos , te presentare a mi madre, la saludaras y te comportaras como todo un caballero, bueno si es que se puede ¬¬ , si lo haces bien te aumentaré el sueldo a 4 dollares la hora.

-SIIIIIIII AL FIIIN!!

-Muy bien, Bajemos. Asi que compórtate.

-SIII!! - lo hace con el efecto de las llamas en los ojos y el fuego a su espalda XD

-Vaya, este chico si k está entusiasmado ¬¬

Al bajar encuentran a la madre de Mikami sentada en un sillón.

-Madre!!- Grito Mikami

-Reiko! – dijo Michie Mikami lanzándose sobre su hija para estrangularla

-Madre pero que haces- dijo Mikami muy apenas.

-MAS TE VALE QUE AYAS CONSEGUIDO A UN BUEN PROMETIDO Y QUE NO ME ESTÉS MINTIENDO! POR QUE SI NO…. –Dijo extrangulandola.

-SI!! Ma.. ma.. madre… el es mi pro.. me .. ti.. do… - dijo Mikami señalando muy apenas a Yokoshima.

-EH? – dijo la señora volteando a ver a Yokoshima.

-Hola señora Mikami, encantado de conocerla. Mi nombre es Tadao Yokoshima. –Dijo Yokoshima haciendo la cara asi como un galan de telenovela XD y pensando AAAH, LO HISE MUY BIEN!! OJALA Y EN VERDAD ME CONVIRTIERA EN SU PROMETIDOO y sin darse cuenta empezó a hacer muecas extrañas.

Pensamiento de Michie Mikami Y a este que le pasa? Es un poco raro u.u pero seré cortés.

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo querido, es que pensé que mi hija se quedaría como toda una solterona JUJUJUJU!!

-Madreeee…. ¬¬ -Dijo Mikami enfadada

-Oh, jajaja no se preocupe , claro que no lo hará para eso etoy yo aquí no lo cree? nnU –Dijo Yokoshima

-jujujuju por supuesto querido , por supuesto. – y antes de soltar a su hija le dijo al oído – Mas te vale que esto no sea una farsa, y que este sea un trabajador tuyo, por que si no, me las pagaras quería Reiko.

-Si, Mama, yo también te quiero mucho. nnU

-Bien, soltando a Mikami y cuando es la boda?

-eh…. – dijeron Mikami y Yokoshima a la vez.

En ese momento entró Okinu con las tazas de té

-Alguien quiere Té?

Continuará….

NA: Siento la demora, es que no había podido continuar por la escuela jejeje, es un capitulo corto, pero es solo para dejarlos en suspenso jaja

Bueno espero que no me odien por eso XD

Cuídense!

Hasta la próxima!!


End file.
